


The 7 Hocruxes

by vickyb_jpeg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyb_jpeg/pseuds/vickyb_jpeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico finally gets a quest of his own: go to Hogwarts and find the man who cheated death. Although he is glad that he gets his OWN guest by his father, he’s not so glad on who goes with him: Will Solace, his ex; and Genesis Rowan, the most annoying daughter of Hecate (OC).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 7 Hocruxes

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm writing this for fun.  
> I honestly am not that familiar with harry Potter because.....I read the series in 6th grade have not been that active in that fandom, so I don't remember the plot and the important element's. I'm going to make this fic focused more on Nico, because:
> 
> 1.) I've reread the Percy Jackson series at least a thousand times (unlike the Harry Potter series)  
> 2.) Nico is my all-time favorite character. I feel as if his conflicting emotions are not focused on enough in the series, so this is basically what this fanfic in going to be about.  
> 3.) I'm the author and that is what I command. 
> 
> So yeah. For all of those people who simply ADORE Harry Potter, bear with me for the moment. I'll update it, but I'll probably edit it because I need to figure out at what year should this take place. I'm re-reading the Harry potter series to gain more background on the series. As I said before, I read Harry Potter in 6th grade so the only knowledge I have is the movies, which left out important information that was in the books.

##  Prologue 

“He is disturbing the balance of the Underworld, and he must be stopped.” 

Hades is sitting at his throne in his Underworld palace, the mini-replica of the palace on Olympus. Although he is sitting, he holds power over everything in his realm, and that held slight significance to Hecate, who was standing next to his fireplace. 

“I don’t know what you mean, Lord Hades.” 

“You know exactly what I mean,” said Hades. “Your little wizard world is disturbing the balance of things. I do not care if it is your petty little pet project, you have to let me and Thanatos collect all souls, believers or not.” 

This tested Hecate’s patience. “You should know that I hold power over them Mist, the only thing that is keeping the tings we gods do a secret. I hold balance over many things, not only souls.” 

This also tested Hades’ patience. “That mist of yours is also keeping the actions of your wizards a secret, not only disallowing me from collecting my souls, but also disallowing the access to a part of a certain someone’s realm.” Hades paused. “Should I evoke his name?” 

This kept Hecate quiet. She was already in trouble with all of the gods; she did not want to be in more trouble. “You are already in enough trouble as it is with your choice of sides during the Titan War. You’re practically obliged to follow my orders.” 

Hecate was in a tough situation. She holds power over the Mist, the only thing keeping their world, along with hers, a secret. But because of her involvement in the Titan War, she owes all of them. The fact that she is the goddess of magic holds no credibility in this situation. 

“I guess I am, Lord Hades.” Hecate said with great caution. “But because I insist that I will keep my world to myself, you or Thanatos cannot go and venture in my realm.” 

This angered Hades. What was the point of getting acknowledgment if he was not going to get results? There was no worth in this proposition. “Now wait—“ 

“But I will allow this,” Hecate said abruptly. “You son, Nico, may collect that soul. He will fit right in and it will be a lesson of control for the boy.” 

Hades did not like this. Nico was his only son that was alive, and he did not want him to be in any risk or harm. He did not want to admit it, but every one of his offspring either died quickly in battle or went mad. “Fine,” Hades finally said. “But I want have complete insight on the boy.” 

Hecate, being protective over her blessed races, said, “No. I cannot give you that. Instead my daughter, Genesis, will accompany him.” 

Genesis? Hades thought. He had never heard of a daughter of Hecate named Genesis. Since the Titan war, all children of gods were claimed by age thirteen. For Hecate to even consider recommending any of her children, you would assume that they at least participated in either the Titan or Giant War. To even recommend a child without any war experience at all would be ludicrous. It would be considered a joke, an insult even. Hecate knew this. 

Hades was about to share his opinion on this when Hecate shared a bit of unnoticed information. “Genesis was the lieutenant of all of my children in the war. I hid her from the council’s eye for that very reason. If you were to know her role in the war, she would have been decimated on the spot. She does not deserve that.”

“And why should I, or Nico trust this Genesis girl?” 

“Because she is my daughter, and you have my word. She was only following my will. She knew my feelings about being undermined as a minor god, so she made her actions into a sign of love towards me, her mother. She did no wrong. It is my fault.I took her under my wing, hiding her presence. She has been my apprentice for the past two years, and she is the best out of my children. She is even more powerful that Media.” 

Hades put this into consideration. “I understand that, but if you are not allowing me to supervise my son Nico, then how do you expect me to believe that Genesis’ word will be credible?” 

“I’ll allow you to IM Nico,” Hecate said. “That way, you’ll be able to match up her information on Nico’s whereabouts with his own.” 

Hades stood up from his throne. The flames in his throne room changed from blue to green as he walked closer to Hecate. He then held out his hand and said: 

“Deal.” 


End file.
